Help Me to Remember
by Silver Moonlight Blossom
Summary: Sirius and James find a girl with no memory whatsoever. Will she regain her memory with the help of the Marauders? Especially when she develops feelings for one of them? !Rights go to J.K. Rowling and movie-makers!
1. Keyboard Mufflers and Writing Contests

**Prologue: Keyboard Mufflers and Writing Contests**

**Ok so I know I haven't updated Life with the Shadowhunters like I wanted to but I just saw the new Harry Potter movie and then I had a dream about Harry Potter so I got inspired to write Harry Potter. I already have everything up to chapter 3 or 4 planned so hopefully I can keep this story going and hopefully finish. So I will continue working on my MI fic but this is my big story at the moment. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Click. Click click. Clickity click._

'Huh. Never knew typing could be that annoying,' I muttered. 'I wonder if there's a muffler or something for keyboards?'

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I closed my eyes and groaned. Why must writing be so difficult? I hated writing with a passion. Never liked it, never will. Though apparantly, I was amazing at it. All my teachers praised my writing and submitted my things for contests. Every essay, story, even my notes. I had just been entered in a fanfiction contest. You had to write a story about a book you'd read and use as many of the characters as you could. But you also had to insert your own character into the story, preferably yourself.

So, here I was, trying to write a story on the Harry Potter series. I had chosen this series only because of the Marauders. I had always loved the sensitive Remus, the love-struck James, the quiet Peter, even the constantly pranking Sirius. Even though J.K. Rowling never wrote much about the Marauders, I was fascinated by them. I even had had a couple dreams about them, though I wasn't eager to admit that to people. So now, I was writing about the Marauders meeting my character. Or, at least attempting to.

I just couldn't figure out how to introduce my character. I couldn't make them go to Hogwarts all of a sudden because, well, my character was a Muggle-born. That would just take to much time. I wanted to make my character know about the wizarding world. And besides, pretty much every other contestant would be doing that. I had to make my story memorable. Something the judges would never forget. I sat back up and looked at the blank screen of my computer. I stared at it, hoping it would type something by itself. I kept staring and saw a pinprick of black in the middle of the screen.

It grew bigger and bigger until it was half the size of the moniter. I got up, thoroughly freaked out, and backed away. I tripped and fell and then the blackness consumed me.


	2. Locker Rooms and Head Wounds

**Locker Rooms and Head Wounds**

**Alrighty so here is the first chapter of _Meeting the Marauders. _Hope you like it!**

**Sirius POV:**

'Hey James! First one to the Quidditch pitch wins!' I yelled as I started to run.

'Hey! You cheated!' I heard as James started to catch up with me.

I ran faster and went past Prongs. I went down the hill and...

tripped.

I rolled down the hill and hit the entrance to the locker rooms. I got up and shook myself off.

'I win! I win! I win I win I win!' I said to Prongs as he slowed down in front of me.

'You did not Padfoot! You said first one to the _Quidditch pitch_. This is clearly the _locker rooms_!' he said.

'No I didn't...' I said. 'Come on. Let's go practice.'

His face lit up at that thought and we went to get ready.

As soon as we were out on the field, something felt wrong.

'Prongs! Does something feel weird to you?' I asked.

'I don't know. I feel kind of sick but that might just be that I didn't have breakfast.' he answered.

'Yeah because you were to busy staring at Evans the whole time,' I muttered.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing!'

I walked out to the center of the field and saw something sprawled on the ground. I started jogging toward it and called for James. We got closer and saw that it was a girl. I knelt down next to her as James did the same.

'Who do ya think she is?' he asked.

I brushed the hair away from her face and we leaned in closer to her.

'I've never seen her before. I don't think she's from Hogwarts.' I said.

'Well if you've never seen her, she's _definitely _not from Hogwarts,' he said. I looked at him wondering what he meant by that. 'Well you've been with every girl at Hogwarts. Except for Lily of course. But this is definitely not Lily.'

I hooked my arm around her head to pick her up but felt something wet and sticky. I pulled my hand away and saw blood. I quickly put her head back down and looked at James.

'She's hurt! Go get Madam Pomfrey and bring her back. I'll stay here,' I said.

'Why do I have to?'

'Because you fly faster! Now go!'

**_5 Minute Time Lapse_**

'Back away Mister Black! Back away!' I heard as Madam Pomfrey came running with James following.

She knelt down and checked her head.

'Have you been putting pressure on her wound?' she asked and I nodded. 'Well that has managed to slow the blood a bit so she hasn't lost much blood.' She got up and conjured a stretcher to put the girl on.

We followed her back to the castle and into the Hospital Wing.

**There you go! Review if you want. It'll make me so happy. I give thanks to the one who favorited this story. I can't remember who it was but the person who does deserves thanks. I'll try uploading chapter 2 soon...Maybe later? I'll probably forget...**


	3. Bandages and Questions

**Bandages and Questions**

**Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm so sorry for that. I've been on end of summer trips and all that fun stuff so I haven't been able to write as much. I'm also working on several other stories so my head's a jumbled up mess. This chapter is incredibly short but...I don't know. There just hasn't been a lot of time. So, once again, I'm sorry. Now that I'm finished blabbering, here is chapter 2. :)**

* * *

><p>'Mmmm. Ugh. Ow.'<p>

My hand shot up to my head only to find it wrapped in bandages. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and didn't see anything familiar.

'Where am I?' I said to myself.

I heard footsteps coming my way and looked to see a woman in a nurse's outfit.

'Lay back down dear. You don't want to make your head worse than it already is,' she said.

I put my head back on the pillow and looked at her.

'Where am I?'

'You're in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, dear. I'm Madam Pomfrey,'

'How did I get here?'

'Mister Black and Mister Potter found you on the Quidditch pitch. It's a good thing they found you when they did. If they had gotten me any later, you would have lost too much blood and would've had to go to St. Mungo's,'

'Could I see them? Mister Black and Mister Potter, I mean. I'd like to thank them,'

'Yes I suppose you can have visitors now. I'll go ask for them,' she said and then left.

I waited a while and thought about what Madam Pomfrey had said.

Hogwarts? Well I suppose that witches and wizards learned here. But witches and wizards were real? That's neat. Maybe I was one.

Quidditch? St. Mungo's? I'd have to ask about those later.

I looked at the entrance of the room I was in and saw Madam Pomfrey.

'Are you ready to meet them?'

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Thanks to all who put this story on favorites or alerts. I flipped when I got the e-mails. I'll try to update quicker so keep checking.<strong>

**SMB**


	4. Names

**Names**

**Oh my gosh, I feel TERRIBLE. I haven't updated and I feel bad and this is a _really_ short chapter but hopefully I can upload the next one soon. Not sure when, since Algebra is destroying my mind and my Birthday is soon, but I'll work on it.**

James POV:

'Hey James. Wanna throw stuff at Snivellus?' Padfoot asked quietly.

'I'm shocked you even asked. Remus, Pete; wanna join?'

'I suppose so,' Remus.

'Sure,' Peter.

'Fantastic,' Sirius said. 'What to throw, what to throw?'

'Professor? Could I see Black and Potter for a moment?' It was Madam Pomfrey.

'What did you guys do this time?' Remus asked.

I shrugged as me and Sirius made our way to Madam Pomfrey.

'The girl you two found would like to speak with you. Come with me,'

We started walking to the Hospital Wing, wondering why the girl would want to see us. Who was she? Why would she want to talk to us?

We got to the Wing and Madam Pomfrey told us to wait. We heard her ask if the girl was ready and waved us in. She led us to a bed in the far corner of the room and left us to talk.

I nodded and finally got my first look at the girl we had found. She had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes with flecks of brown in them.

_Kind of like Lily's. Lily. I wonder what Lily's doing right now..._

I was shocked out of my thoughts by a girl's voice.

'Are you the boys who found me?'

'Yup. I'm Sirius and that's James. Excuse him. He's obsessing over a certain lady-friend of his so he's a bit out of it,' Sirius said.

'Hey! I was not... Ok so maybe I was but it least I haven't-'

Sirius cut me off, 'Shut up. This lovely lady doesn't want to hear your blabbering, Prongs.' he muttered. 'May we ask who you are?'

She opened her mouth, but slowly closed.

'I-I don't know my name. I can't remember,' she said quietly.

'Then I suppose we should give you a name. What to you think Sirius?' I asked.

'I agree James. But what to name her? Julie? No,'

'Mary? No,'

'Well we did find her at the Quidditch Pitch. It could be related to Quidditch in a way. How about...Katherine?'

I looked at him. 'Why Katherine?'

'Well there's a Keeper, right? The Keeper catches the Quaffle. Catch, Katherine. It sounds kind of the same.'

I looked at him trying to figure out how he figured that out.

'I like it. Thank you.'

Sirius and I both jumped at the sound of the girl's, er, _Katherine's_ voice. We looked at her and saw a big grin plastered on her face.

**Once again, sorry it's short. I'll go work on the next chapter right away.**

**SMB**


End file.
